$(-55+94i)+(13-12i)=$ Express your answer in the form $(a+bi)$.
Background Complex numbers can be added or subtracted by separately adding or subtracting their real and imaginary terms. To add or subtract complex numbers: Expand parentheses (attending to minus signs outside of parentheses if necessary) Combine all real terms (terms that do not contain $i$ ), and add or subtract them. Combine all imaginary terms (terms that contain $i$ ), and add or subtract them. Combining Like Terms $\begin{aligned} ({-55}+{94}i)+({13}{-12}i)&={-55}+{94}i+{13}{-12}i \\\\ &={-55}+{13}+{94}i{-12}i \\\\ &={-42}+{82}i \end{aligned}$ Summary $({-55}+{94}i)+({13}{-12}i)={-42}+{82}i$